Envueltos por curiosidad
by Reika Namino
Summary: Sakuno desea cambiar, un CaMbIo rADiCAl a decir vrdad.. pero a caso llamara la atencion a mas de uno del ekipo d tennis.. es un fic muy intrsant lleno d enredos x el amor d una prsona Sakuno 5to caP UP
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aki les traigo mi tercr ff de PoT ... espero que les guste, ya que noc de ond salio la inspiración, pero espero q tnga el mismo exito q mis otros ff .. q espro q los lean tmb XP **

**Weno.. les explikre.. este ff se ubik cuatro años despues de haber conocido a Ryoma(sakuno)  
Este fic c trata de akella parjita que tanto m gusta, pero tmb intervendra muxos mas del ekipo d tennis por supuesto.. va ha ser un endredo para ganar el corazon de una sola chik**

**Espero reviews de su parte, xq si no no tndré energías para escribir mas .. pero nik lo dejaré incompleto, pero cuanto mas reviews hallan + rapido hare mi trabajo **

**jaja ok aki les dejo mi ff **

* * *

**_Envueltos por curiosidad_**

_Por: Frikis-san _

_dedicado: a mis tomodachis_

**1.- Cambio oportuno**

Era una mañana hermosa, a decir verdad la disfrutaba mucho, tan solo estaba echada en mi cama, viendo el amanecer, entrecerraba los ojos, a causa de la luz, pero me sentía feliz a pesar de todo, era algo emocionante despertarse con aquella sensación tan diferente.

Desde hacía tiempo que no me despertaba feliz, ya que pensaba solo en el, en el, y en el, no lograba quitármelo de la cabeza, y eso me tenía harta, no permitía morirme de amor por nadie, ni ser arrastrada(los q no sabn signifik estar detrás d un solo chiko por muxo tiempo, o sea babear por él, si no m entienden reviews . ).

Habían pasado unos cuatro años desde que lo vi por primera vez, recién regresaba de estados unidos, y se metió a Seigaku por ordenes de su padre, o no, solo por una petición, en ese entonces estábamos en sétimo grado y ahora no encontrábamos en onceavo grado, terminando la secundaria para entrar a la preparatoria.

A decir verdad, Ryoma no había cambiado casi nada psicológicamente, ya que seguía teniendo aquella actitud altanera, y sin cuidado.

Pero físicamente había cambiado mucho, tenía los hombros más fornidos, era más alto, y sobre todo guapo, sus ojos eran un imán para cualquier chica, y su cabello como siempre era desordenado de la buena manera.

Me di un cocacho en la cabeza, para dejar de pensar en él, siempre terminaba haciéndolo, pero era mi dedición olvidarlo, no exactamente eso, pero verlo solo como un compañero, o como un amigo si era posible, pero nada más.

Me paré y me vi en el espejo, arreglándome el cabello para ir a desayunar, pero no se lo que paso, que me quede mirando por un rato, aquel rostro terso y suave, que tanto m caracterizaba, y aquella expresión dulce, me tenía harta, quería cambiar, en realidad lo deseaba, debía cambiar externamente para cambiar internamente, de eso estaba segura.

Me di cuenta que aún seguía teniendo aquellas trenzas que me siguieron por mucho tiempo, y que siempre había querido, pero esta vez las miraba con rencor, no podía seguir con ellas, me hacían ver demasiado infantil, y en este momento era lo menos que deseaba hacer.

Me saqué las trenzas, cepille mi cabello, que quedo ondulado y largo, pero bonito, me veía diferente, mas madura, mas hermosa, según mis expectativas claro.

Me dirigí al cuarto de mi madre, no había nadie ya que mi padre estaba de viaje, mi mama estaba preparando el desayuno.

Cogí sus maquillajes, no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero lo haría de todos modos, tenía que cambiar.

Me fui a mi cuarto, y me senté en el tocador, estaba preparada para cambiar.

Agarre el delineador de ojos con fuerza, tenía que tener pulso en estas circunstancias, no iba a parar. Delineo con cuidado sus ojos en forma de gato, los delineó de un color negro, se veía completamente diferente, se veía sombría pero hermosa.

Se pintó sus labios color carmesí, con un lápiz labial de un color claro, se miró por ultima vez en el espejo, estaba lista, así iría.

Se levanto a buscar su uniforme, tenía que llamar la atención quería hacerlo, y como tenía tiempo, cosió la basta de su falta para levantarla un poco más, desde pequeña no le gustaba mostrar sus piernas y usaba su falta debajo de las rodillas, pero ahora quería mostrar sus atributos, que tan gentilmente Kami le habían dado, era toda una mujer, con un cuerpo curvilíneo, y una cintura perfecta gracias al tenis.

Cuando ya había subido la basta mucho más arriba de las rodillas, se dio el visto bueno en el espejo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que tiempo atrás quiso ocultar, el crecimiento, ahora lo que faltaba era la blusa.

Ella siempre elegía brasiers que le apretaran el busto y que no exhibiera demasiado, pero esta vez usaría uno normal, uno que le había regalado su madre en su cumpleaños que nunca se atrevió a usar por vergüenza.

Se lo puso, le quedaba realmente bien, era oda una mujer.

Se puso sus medias hasta las rodillas, y sus zapatos; estaba lista para ir a su primer día de clases después de las vacaciones.

Desayunó, ignorando las preguntas de su madre acerca de su cambio radical, salió cogiendo todas sus cosas y caminó lentamente a la escuela, con el fin de no llegar primera como antes, sino más tarde.

Y se estaba acercando al colegio, era realmente enorme después de no verlo por más de dos meses.

Entró lentamente, camino todo el pasillo que estaba repleto de alumnos de diferentes secciones y grados.

¿Quién es esa chica?- murmuraban unas alumnas a su espalda

Que hermosa- dijeron los chicos que estaban sentados

Será nueva, es realmente hermosa

Sakuno no pudo más que ocultar una sonrisa, no había pensado en como llamaría la atención, no lo sabía, pero su nuevo aspecto era gustoso para los demás.

Se dirigió a su nueva aula, abrió la puerta, y todos se le quedaron mirando con cara de what? O.o

Sakuno se quedó congelada, sus piernas no se movían ya que todos tenían su mirada puesta en ella.

Aún no sabia controlar su timidez, y su dulzura aún salía a la luz, pero su apariencia no se parecía en nada a la antigua Sakuno.

Hola¡- gritó una chica de colitas, como siempre la más escandalosa del salón - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tomota soy yo, Sakuno – dijo ella agarrando su cabello como si tuviera dos trenzas

Sakuno?

Si tomota soy yo, no puedo creer que no me reconozcas

P… pero- dijo Tomota viéndola de pies a cabeza- Ayer que nos vimos no estabas así

Decidí darte una sorpresa- dijo dándose una vuelta entera para que su amiga la viera- Y ¿qué opinas?

Pues, estas hermosa, sin palabras- dijo Tomota aún viendo a su amiga, que tan radicalmente había cambiado

Las dos amigas se empezaron a reír, ni se reconocían, aún se encontraban en la puerta, hablando de lo que Sakuno había hecho, hasta que la puerta se abrió de improvisto empujando a Sakuno hacía atrás, haciéndola tropezarse y casi caer hacía atrás.

Pero alguien la tomó del brazo para que no cayera, haciéndola ir hacia aquella persona.

* * *

**Weno aki les fue la historia.. no m inspire demasiado, pero poko a poko apareceran mas personas y aun mas enredos entre todos los personajes de PoT **

**ASI Q ONEGAII SIGAN LEYENDO.. **

**REVIEWS por fas ... **

**besitos**

**frikis-san**


	2. Reconociendonos

**jujuju aki les vengo con un nuevo cap recien salido dl horno, se q m dmore muxiiiiisimo, y lo lamento, en verdad, es q estaba trminando d scribir CON UNA LAGRIMA y tngo q inspirarm muxo para q le sea intresante.**

**Se q dige q cuando trminara mi otro fic iria x est pro m vino la inspiracion así q please prdonnm **

**Por fis djnme review 30 como MINIMO pa seguir o si no.. m cuesta muxo escribir sin inspiracion, y q mejor pago q reviews jujuju ... bueno besos y spro q les gust

* * *

**

**Envueltos por curiosidad**

_por: Frikis-san _

_para: mis tomodachis dl alma _

**2.- Reconociendonos **

¿tu? Tu quien eres- preguntó Sakuno directamente

No crees que sería mejor si me dijeras hola – dijo el chico un poco disgustado

Ah!- lo siento dijo ella sin hacer una reverencia, sabía perfectamente que siempre que se disculpaba bajaba la cabeza pero esta vez había decidido cambiar, por ello no bajó el rostro y se limito verlo a los ojos, con una mirada penetrante

Que mujer para más orgullosa, solo te pedía una disculpa, y de ese modo me las das- dijo el chico aun muy pegado a sakuno después del incidente- de todos modos, la próxima vez no estés detrás de la puerta

Como quieras- dijo Sakuno soltándose del agarre y yéndose del salón en dirección del baño

El chico de mirada ámbar la vió irse, aquella chica le llamaba la atención, no sabía por que, pero quería saber quien era ella, saber más.

Era la primera vez que la veía en el colegio de su hermano, así que talvez era trasferida de otro colegio, de todos modos se enteraría.

¿Qué fue eso amiga?- preguntó Tomoka con una cara de tremenda sorpresa, no reconocía a su amiga, hace poco que la había visto, no se explicaba que tan rápido había cambiado, de la noche a la mañana talvez

No fue nada, tomoka, no te preocupes- dijo mostrándole su característica sonrisa, - no he cambiado en nada contigo, seré siempre la misma contigo

Eso espero- dijo su amiga tomándola del brazo y llevándosela a la fuerza de vuelta al salón.

Espera ¿Qué haces?- gritó mientras que era arrastrada

Te llevo de vuelta, duh (N/A jujuju imagínensela con los pies en el aire, tipo tsubasa chronicles si han visto los 1eros capis), me dijiste que seguirías siendo la misma conmigo ¿no?

Esta bien

Al entrar al salón ya todos estaban presentes en sus respectivos asientos, todos, absolutamente todos tenían la mirada puesta en Sakuno, se notaba que no la reconocían, pero había alguien que le llamó la atención; Sakuno volteo a ver de quien se trataba, era El chico que nunca olvidaría, su querido Ryoma, pero este no le estaba viendo sino a la ventana, talvez no le había reconocido también, pensaba la chica.

Señorita Ryusaki, es la primera vez que la veo llegar tarde, me hace el favor de tomar asiento, antes que le mande una amonestación , entendido- dijo el profesor

Sí dijo ella mirando a otro lugar.

Ryoma al escuchar el nombre de Ryusaki, volteó inmediatamente, encontrándose con la mirada de gato de una chica realmente bella.

**POV de ryoma**

Voltee al escuchar aquel nombre, no se por que pero me dio curiosidad, soy bastante despistado a lo que de nombres concierne, pero ese sabía que lo conocía. No me interesaba de que se trataba (No Entiendo como c puedo olvidar d sus amigos si tan solo no los ha visto en las vakcions), pero al verla, me quede hipnotizado, era realmente bella, su cuerpo, su cuerpo…Ryoma que haces pensando en eso, su cuerpo era perfecto, bua e que estoy hablando, y esos ojos eran llamativos, tenían un aire tan japonés.

**FIN DE POV DE RYOMA **

Sakuno se encontraba bastante nerviosa, no paraba de mirarlo, no podía hacerlo, algo le atrae de ese joven desde que tenía memoria, Ryoma Echizen, un chico bastante extraño que no le importaba la vida social para nada, lo único que tenía en mente era el tenis, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado y lo quería tal y como era, con defectos o sin ellos.

Para ella era todo, era la primera vez que se fijaba en un chico y según ella era la ultima, si es que el no la rechazaba, como había hecho con muchas otras, no sería lo mismo, con esa apariencia cautivaría su corazón, aunque fuera lo ultimo que haga, lo lograría.

Señorita Ryusaki- gritó el profesor dando un golpe al escritorio

Ha sí , dijo Sakuno asustada

Hágame el favor de sentarse

Sí señor-estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia pero no lo hizo, y pasó de largo, algunos estudiantes se asombraron, la niña tan angelical que antes tenía el salón, ahora había cambiado por completo, dejando a una chica prácticamente desconocida.

Transcurrieron las clases con normalidad, en lo que los alumnos dormían a hurtadillas, s e lanzaban papeles, comían y todo tipo de cosas, nada más pasaba que una serie de explicaciones que debes en cuando el profesor daba para ayudar a los estudiantes a entender los ejercicios que se le fueron asignados.

Din don din dan don – sonó el timbre (si alguien recuerda el timbre japonés que siempre se escucha en las escuela, en hora buena, xq es ese q trato d explikr . )

Yehh¡ recreo, - susurraron aliviados algunos

Párense, reverencia – grito el delegado de aula.

La mayoría se marchó de inmediato, algunos tenían que ver a sus novios y novias, otros tenían que ir a la biblioteca a hacer su tarea de la próxima clase, y la minoría no tenía nada que hacer más que vagar.

Sakuno- se oyó gritar a una chica bastante escandalosa- Sakuno, te estoy hablando

Eh sí, discúlpame tomoka,- dijo Sakuno poniéndose nerviosa

Apuesto que estarás pensando en aquel chico que te salvo- dijo Tomoka con una sonrisa picara

La vedad era que Sakuno ni se había acordado de él, pero tras lo que dijo su amiga se quedo con una duda.-

Hablando de eso- susurró Sakuno- quien era el

HAY Sakuno si que vives en la luna- dijo su amiga con aire de superioridad – el esta en el ultimo año de preparatoria, su nombre es…

De repente un estruendo no dejo terminar la frase, dos chicos abrían precipitosamente la puerta, se veían muy alegres, uno de ellos era aquella persona que había salvado a Sakuno.

RYOGA – gritaron las chicas felices

¿Ryoga? – susurró Sakuno

* * *

**Weno weno q sorpresa, wuju xfin un nuevo prsonaje wujuwuju , kien no sabe kien es ryoga io les explico **

**es el hermano d Ryoma, pero en el fic aun no lo sabn,asi q shhhh jejeje, es suhermano sanguineo, no c confundan, algunos piensan q es medio hermano, be careful jejeje. y lo q kieren vrlosale en la peli jujuju , y supuestamnt sha trmino le preparatoria y too, pro io kiero ponerlo ahi ok? si no kiern los lincho ok? jujuju**

**REVIEWS ONEGAII**

**besos, frikis-san>>**


	3. Un beso inesperado

**Bueno a pedido de los fanatikos de la lectura les vngo con el trcr cap d mi fic envueltos por curiosidad, siento muxo habrm demorado, pro como dije en POR UNA LAGRIMA esperaba escribir este fic cuando trminara con una lagrima, pro ia las estaba volviendo loks y ia ps, decidi subirlo ants q mis tomodachis m lincharan **

**Ádemas esperaba mas reviews pero era en vano, ia m aburri d tanto esperar asi que espero q la prox m lleguen mas, exijo 40 REVIEWS O SI NO NO ESCRIBOL PROX CAP **

**espero q me lleguen y aun m sobra paciencia para esperar .. espero q el siguient cap nos les ch0q demasiado y no c qdn con la cara d O,O pido disculpas d antmano **

**

* * *

**

**Envueltos por curiosidad**

_Por: frikis-san(vr profile)_

**3.-****Un beso inesperado **

De repente un estruendo no dejo terminar la frase, dos chicos abrían precipitosamente la puerta, se veían muy alegres, uno de ellos era aquella persona que había salvado a Sakuno.

RYOGA – gritaron las chicas felices

¿Ryoga? – susurró Sakuno

Sakuno se quedo sorprendida ya que no se imaginaba que aquel chico sería tan popular, las chicas aclamaban por el, y era bastante mayor que ellas a decir verdad.

Ryoga caminaba tratando de lucirse en frente de las chicas, pasando su mano derecha por su cabello desordenándolo un poco.

Si que es presumido- pensó Sakuno- ¿que hará este acá?

Ryoga se acerco a una persona que estaba sentada sola a un extremo del aula.

Ryoma, hombre, deja de ser antisocial- dijo este despeinándolo con un coscorrón

Cállate estupido, a quien le llamas antisocial- dijo sin darle mucha importancia, pero las chicas no se iban a perder esa conversación, todas se encontraban con las orejas bien abiertas esperando oír algo comprometedor de los dos chicos más populares del colegio

Así le hablas a tu hermano preferido

¿Preferido, dirás único hermano- dijo Ryoma poniéndose su característico gorrito

¿hermano?- susurró Sakuno, pero no fue demasiado bajo para que tomoka le escuchara

¡Claro que son hermanos!- grito tomoka demasiado alto, que hasta los susodichos voltearon

Shhhh – murmuró Sakuno deseando por Kami que n hayan escuchado

Pero no tuvo mucha suerte ya que los dos voltearon de inmediato.

Ryusaki- dijo Ryoma

¿Ryusaki eh? – susurró Ryoga al ver a chica que había salvado en la mañana

Sí, así se llama¿Por qué?

Porque es muy linda- susurró para el, pero Ryoma le escucho, y se puso bastante molesto, tanto que casi le pega a su propio hermano

¿qué?-

Nada hermanito,- dijo Ryoga dándole una cosa pequeña envuelta en un pañuelo – Es tu almuerzo, la vieja me mando para dártelo- dijo refiriéndose a Nanako

Por otro lado, se encontraba una joven congelada por el susto, y a la otra hablando hasta por los codos, y los demás alumnos estaban con una cara más que sorprendida O-O.

En verdad Sakuno no sabias que Ryoga era el hermano de Ryoma

No, es la verdad Tomoka, no tenía ni idea, es algo inesperado, son bastantes diferentes

¿A qué te refieres con diferentes?

Bueno, es que Ryoma- dijo volteando a mirarlo- Ryoma es…- dijo quedándose hipnotizada

¿Ryoma es qué?

Ah- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos- es que Ryoma es más guardado, en cambio Ryoga es un creído, dijo mostrando un puchero,- no me cae

Ja ja ja – se rió Tomoka- si recién lo conoces,

Bueno pues yo- dijo Sakuno tartamudeando de nuevo, trató de evitarlo- Tengo buena percepción a lo que de personas se refieren, eso es todo

Ja ja ja si que eres rara amiga-

¿Lo crees?-

Bueno creo que si

Y así transcurrió la hora sin nada en especial hasta la hora de salida

Bueno tomoka ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a clases de tenis- dijo despidiéndose de su amiga

Ve rápido no te preocupes por mi- dijo la chica alejándose

Sakuno caminó rápidamente hasta las clases de Tenis; la verdad es que no tenía apuro, pero había algo que quería hacer antes.

Iba caminando despistada, como siempre sin pensar en donde pisaba, ni con quien chocaría, pero sin darse cuenta, y como era de esperar se choco inconcientemente con alguien bastante alto.

Plafh¡

Cayó Sakuno encima de alguien quedando en una posición bastante comprometedora

Fuji¡- grito Sakuno aún sin poder moverse

¿SAKUNO?- pregunto el susodicho viendo a la amiga de echizen tirada sobre el

Este…- tartamudeó por un momento- Perdón- dijo ella aún viendo las orbes de sus ojos, era realmente apuesto y no se había dado cuenta de eso

Estas hermosa- susurró Fuji

¿qué?- se asombró al escuchar aquello, pero aún así no volteo ni se sonrojo

A ya veo, con él único que te sonrojas es con echizen

¿qué, eso era lo único que querías probar?- dijo un poco ofendida la joven

A decir verdad si, - dijo Syusuke sentándose, teniendo a Sakuno aún más cerca, ella aún seguía sentada en sus piernas

Malo- susurró ella- a la vez que syusuke se sentaba y quedaba a unos escaso centímetros- eso no es verdad

Claro que lo es- dijo Syusuke en forma de juego

Pruébalo- dijo Sakuno sin pensar en las consecuencias

Esta bien- dijo Syusuke sádico como siempre, esta vez lo hizo en un susurró, ya que cada vez se acercaba más a la chica, eliminando los pocos centímetros que los separaba

Syusuke- susurró

Shhh- la cayó antes de aprisionarla contra sus labios

Era un beso que le había tomado de sorpresa a la chica, era su primer beso, y le había dado a Syusuke, no lo podía creer

Sakuno¡- gritó una chica, al ver la posición y el beso que estaba dando Sakuno

Sakuno, volteó asustada queriendo saber quien los había visto

Estaban todo el equipo de tenis, contando a Ryoma también, y por su puesto a la chica de la voz, tomoka, que desafortunadamente había traído algo que se le había olvidado a Saku en la clase

Syusuke tenía una expresión de despreocupación, era bastante sádico, y eso molestaba a sakuno en ese momento, sabía muy bien que el chico que tenía al costado, le gustaba ver el dolor ajeno, pero no creyó que fuera tan así para dejarla sola en esta situación.

Si que te la ganaste Fuji- grito Momo un poco celoso, ya que el aun no encontraba novia

Yo…- tartamudeo sakuno, tratando de encontrar una excusa, pero al notar la mirada de su príncipe sobre la de ella no supo que decir, solo se inundaron sus ojos de lagrimas para después salir corriendo**

* * *

**

**jujuuju kien c lo iba a imaginar, fuji asi, hasta io m impresion, pro weno eso es lo q salio d mi ment sucia y decidi compartirlo jaja espero q les gust, xq io m qd O.o se los juro**

**una palabra: REVIEWS 40 minimo o no hay conti, jajaja es una advertencia, no es q sea mala, es quiero q est fic tnga mas q CON UNA LAGRIMA ---- tmb lean ese es muy bueno **

**Matte ne **

** frikis -san>>**


	4. Mis sempais

**HIII¡ holaspekes , juju aki les vngo con el 3er cap d envueltos x curiosidad, espero q les guste plop¡ es q toy media lok , tratando d mejorar mi forma d narracion en los demas fics q no he tnido muxo tiempo para bajar otro cap jujuju**

**Pro como se los prometi aki les vngo con 41 rws, m pase uno, a las justas lo puse, jaja, io cumplo mis promesas, mm, weno ahora les pido más rw, ya q pronto llegara la part interesant, muxo amor entre ryoma y sakuno, **

**Saku con otros dl seigaku claro¡ enredos, celos, y amor a full, la pasion vien d regalo y yapa para q c keden pegadas, ya q habra un poco d romanc por aki y x alla, ryoma y sakuno jjujuju si m dejan su opinion, lmon, amor d niños, enamorarse, simples besos? ustedes eligen, si no m llegan rw d opiniones, tndre q sakr d mi kbeza y ultimamnt no h podido inspirarm asi q despues no c kejen **

**mm para la prox kiero 60 REVIEWSS X Q SINO NO HAY CONTI, saes, m emociono con los rw m dn ataq, y m inspiro, pr si no hay m ked en blanco ºoº **

**weno amores, un kiss,no los aburro mas aki viene lo q tanto esperaban **

* * *

**4to**-. **Mis sempais **

Era una tarde muy fría, o lo era para Sakuno; había regresado del colegio destrozada después de lo ocurrido con Syusuke.

**Flash Back**

Shhh- la cayó antes de aprisionarla contra sus labios

Era un beso que le había tomado de sorpresa a la chica, era su primer beso, y le había dado a Syusuke, no lo podía creer

Sakuno¡- gritó una chica, al ver la posición y el beso que estaba dando Sakuno

Sakuno, volteó asustada queriendo saber quien los había visto

Estaban todo el equipo de tenis, contando a Ryoma también, y por su puesto a la chica de la voz, tomoka, que desafortunadamente había traído algo que se le había olvidado a Saku en la clase

Syusuke tenía una expresión de despreocupación, era bastante sádico, y eso molestaba a sakuno en ese momento, sabía muy bien que el chico que tenía al costado, le gustaba ver el dolor ajeno, pero no creyó que fuera tan así para dejarla sola en esta situación.

**Fin del Flash Back**

¿Por qué?- susurraba a la vez que se tapaba con una almohada y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para desahogarse

Sakuno se encontraba más que deprimida, recordaba el momento en el que Syusuke le beso y también el momento cuando Ryoma la vió con aquellos ojos que en ese momento le inculcaron un temor terrible, sumado con sentirse mal.

¿Por qué? Ahhhh¡- gritó, pero aún así no se sentía satisfecha

**PoV de Sakuno**

Me siento fatal, es decir no entiendo por que, se supone que cuando alguien te besa te sientes muy feliz, pero yo… pero yo no me siento así¿por qué? Y ryoma se molestó conmigo, pero no tengo la menor idea de por que lo hizo, por que se puso de esa manera si el no siente nada por mi, no siente nada ¿verdad?

Me estoy haciendo ideas, solo porque cambie mi apariencia no significa que él me va a hacer caso, no, no… Sakuno no te hagas ideas, no va ha resultar tan fácil.

**Fin de PoV de Sakuno**

Sakuno. Se escuchó la voz de su mamá desde el primer piso

¿Sí mamá?- gritó arreglándose el cabello, ya que había logrado despeinarse por completo por la almohada

Un chico de tu colegio te busca- dijo la señora a Sakuno quien ya se encontraba abajo

¿Un chico?

Sí- dijo la madre maquillándose, ya que esa misma noche saldría de viaje para hacer un reportaje- se ve bastante mayor que tu¿es tu novio?- dijo dándole un empujón hacia la puerta

Mamá

Sakuno abrió lentamente la puerta, tragando saliva, no esperaba visita y tenía el mal presentimiento que sería alguien que no quería ver.

Sakuno – dijo un chico desde afuera al verla por la puerta – No cierres la puerta Por favor- exclamó al notar lo que el chico estaba a punto de hacer

¿Qué quieres? – dijo viéndolo con mucha determinación

Sakuno, siento lo de antes- dijo- Como que los chicos me obligaron a venir- pensó el chico viendo detrás de los arbustos donde se encontraba Momoshiro, Kawamura, Eiji, Oishi e Inui, es decir los más interesados en el tema

Momo, fue porque era un chismoso, Kawamura quería saber todo lo que sucedía en el equipo de tenis del Seigaku; Eiji porque todo lo Hawai le importaba y más los enredos amorosos; Oishi, era la mamá del Seigaku, tan preocupado por todos siempre; e inui que se encontraba recolectando datos sobre las reacciones hormonales en caso de un mal entendido

¿Lo sientes?- dijo sarcásticamente

**Flash Back**

Syusuke, te la ganaste – gritó Momo

Sakuno se alteró y salió corriendo

¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Tezuka, que no mostraba su asombro pero no era necesario expresarlo ya que con la impresión la mayoría se había quedado sin palabras.

Los siento Tezuka, quería demostrar algo que hace mucho tiempo me esta mortificando

Nya, Syusuke, ni yo he besado así, me das envidia- gritaba Eiji con las manos empuñadas

Eiji, no molestes a la novia de Syusuke

Se notaba a Ryoma bastante molesto, tanto que las orejas empezaron a enrojecerse y los puños los tenía tan cerrados que los nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos.

Mada mada dane- dijo Ryoma molesto, después de esto salió caminando tranquilamente pero cada paso que daba se sentía un temblor en el piso

Ese Ó chibi no se de donde saca tanta fuerza

¿No estará molesto?- dijo Syusuke con una sonrisa en el rostro- Y algo más ella no es mi novia

¿Qué no es tu novia?- intervino el que menos esperaba, Kaidoh¡

Hay un 75.9 de que hayas jugado con ella, dime que no es cierto- dijo Inui arreglándose los lentes

No, solo quería saber lo que sentía ella

Jugaste con ella- afirmó Oishi molesto

Yo no lo ví así – trató de no inculparse- A ella le gusta Echizen

¿Ó chibi?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

A si es- dijo cerrando como siempre los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica

Fuji, anda a disculparte con ella – mando Tezuka- y ustedes cerciórense que lo haga

Sí capitán – dijeron los más miedosos

**Fin del Flash Back**

¿Lo sientes?- dijo sarcásticamente- sabes me has hecho quedar mal delante de los sempais y ¡Ryoma!- el ultimo nombre lo dijo gritando

Así que ese chico te gusta

Sí, me gusta y me ha gustado siempre

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Syusuke tenía razón, por la forma en que la chica se sonroja se podría decir que en verdad le gusta Echizen- decía inui calculador como siempre

Nya, yo quiero novia- gritaba Eiji

Shhhh- no grites- Yo también quiero novia- decía momo casi en un susurro

Si tu ya tienes novia- dijo alguien saliendo de la nada

Kaidoh¡- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

Yo no tengo novia- gritó momo, todos los presentes escucharon eso contando Sakuno y Syusuke

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sakuno viendo a todas partes

Eso … eso no fue nada- dijo Fuji un poco nervioso

Shzzzz. Hizo su característico sonido de serpiente

Y que es de Ann- intervino Oishi

Ella, ELLA…- tartamudeó sin saber que decir

Jajajaja- se rieron todos menos el aburrido de Kaoru

Ahí te quiero ver cuando encuentres una chica Kaoru

Sigue queriendo- dijo kaoru quien ya estaba desapareciendo entre los árboles- Shzzzz

Este se cabrea a cada momento – dijo momo cruzando los brazos

Sigamos viendo la conversación, quiero saber que pasa- susurraba Eiji con estrellitas en los ojos

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Entonces… amigos!- dijo Fuji estrechándole la mano a la chica

Esta bien- dijo aceptándole

Salgamos a pasear- le invito Fuji

Fuji, no tenemos más tiempo, no te la robes. Sakuno es de Echizen

¿Qué?- se sorprendió al ver a la mayoría del seigaku detrás de los arbustos

Opsss- se escucho de parte de momo

Eiji- sempai¡

Hola ¿Qué tal?- le saludo alegremente, pero con un poco de vergüenza

Momo-sempai

Opsss

Taka-sempai

Jejeje, buenas noches Ryusaki-chan

Inui-sempai

¿Qué tal?

¿Qué soy que de Ryoma?- se asombró al recordar las palabras de sus sempais

En ese momento apareció la figura de alguien conocido por el parque.

* * *

**Weno aki les dejo en suspenso otra vez juju >o , jujuju y io q soy una amenazadora d 1era , solo ene ste fic, kiero **

**60 RW PARA LA PROX, es q weno c q si no amenazo weno, mm creo q no m llegaran , este fic es medio loc, y naa parecido a mi prsonalidad, pro he tratado d hacer lo mejor**

**r**

**w**

**besos**

** frikis-san>>**


	5. Mis sempais alternativo

**holas amiitos; con anticipacion kisiera pedirle disculpas por too lo ocurrido, por el fic anterior especialmente, que m salio muy mal, lo siento,se q a la mayoria no le gusto, es q T.T estoy pasando por ciertos problemas y puxa, toy sufriendo T.T c q si sigo así este fic tendra un final triste, y eso no kiero asi q por fis lean lo siguiente **

**LEER ES IMPORTANTE:--------------------- si no lo leen no van a entender**

**El siguiente cap no es la continuacion del anterior, sino es un capitulo alternativo,es decir del capitulo 3 pasa al 4o al 5... es su decision si c queda el 4 o 5, elijan uno de los dos, al final eliminare uno m entienden?. si no kieren q elimine cualkiera, por favor haganmelo saber****; las votaciones c acaban cuando obtenga 62 reviews , asi q x fis, cuando lean los dos opinen ,dejen rw en cada cap onegai, y asi les juro q el siguiente cap estara interesantisimo **

* * *

**Envueltos por curiosidad**

_frikis san _

**_leer parte de arriba es importante_**

**5., alternativo: Mis sempais **

Una chica miraba desde su ventana el horizonte, algo raro para una chica de su edad, no se encontraba bien, más bien, no tenía ganas de salir, como era de costumbre; faltó a la práctica del tenis, hasta su mama llego a pensar que algo malo le ocurría, y era verdad, la pura verdad; no era raro verla deprimida, lo raro era que faltara a clases por ese motivo.

Recordaba aquella vez cuando Syusuke le beso, era algo atormentador para una chica de su edad, ya que el primer beso se le daba a la persona amada, no a un casi desconocido, que lo que quería probar era si en verdad estaba enamorada de aquella persona.

Miles de veces se cuestionaba que era lo que sentía aquel chico de ella, que era lo que lo motivaba a hacer eso; acaso el sentía algo por ella, era algo casi imposible, pero seguía latente entre sus sospechas.

Me estoy estresando en vano- susurró la chica, volteando, dando la espalda a la ventana

Se recostó lentamente, esperando no ser una molestia para nadie, solo quería olvidar, olvidar aquel acontecimiento que no le permitía concentrarse.

Sabía que en vano había faltado a la practica, era una chica muy sensible¿desde cuando era una chica, ella solo se consideraba una niña inocente, que trataba de ser una mujer.

Miro el reloj, aún tenía tiempo para las clases de tenis, talvez llegaría un poco atrasada, talvez la capitana se molestaría con ella.

Pero no le importó, se vistió como pudo, y salió.

Mama ya vuelvo, iré a las practicas- grito Sakuno desde la cocina

Regresa rápido, que tienes que ayudarme a empacar mis cosas

Esta bien, estaré de vuelta como a las siete

Diciendo esto, Sakuno terminó de ponerse sus zapatillas, y salió corriendo hacia Seigaku.

Corría a una velocidad considerable, tanto así para no ver a aquellos que pasaban por ahí, ni las personas que estaban adelante suyo.

¡PUMP! – sonó el choque de dos cuerpos

Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba- se levantó Sakuno sin perder la vista al frente, no exactamente donde se encontraba la vista de la persona

¿Por qué siempre tengo que encontrarte en estas situaciones?- dijo el chico acaparando la atención de Sakuno, que en aquellos momentos, se encontraba en la luna

Echizen- exclamó Sakuno al subir la vista

Chica despistada de la puerta

Mi nombre es Sakuno, SA-KU-NO- dijo ella repitiendo su nombre dos veces para que sea recordado por el chico-

Sakuno

Si, ese es mi nombre, pero es mejor que me llames por mi apellido, primero tengo que tener confianza antes que me llamen por mi nombre

Y ¿se puede saber cuál es su apellido, señorita especial?

¿a quien le llamas especial?

A ti quien más, la chica despistada de la puerta

Ryusaki, Ryusaki Sakuno

Ah¡ ya veo, así que era verdad

¿Qué era verdad?

Eres nieta de Sumire la viejita

No llames así a mi abuela

Como quieras Ryusaki, jajaja- diciendo esto le dio una palmada en la cabeza y desapareció de la vista de la chica

Sakuno, se quedó congelada por un momento, ese chico si que era raro, movió su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de despertar, y cuando lo logró del todo, siguió su corto recorrido hacia las canchas del Seigaku.

Ryusaki, llegas tarde- grito la entrenadora

Perdón, lo Siento- dijo

¿Qué te sucede Ryusaki, donde están las reverencias?

Ah?

Olvídalo, a correr

Ah?

20 vueltas, alrededor de las canchas de los chicos

No, por favor, todo menos allá

Tengo entendido, que te llevas muy bien con aquellos chicos

No del todo, pero bueno, comienzo a correr para no demorarme mas- diciendo esto salió de las canchas de las chicas, y empezó a correr en dirección a la de los chicos.

Sakuno se encontraba más que avergonzada, cada paso que daba era como veinte palpitaciones de su corazón.

Maldición, tenía que ser ahí- susurró Sakuno mientras corría ligeramente para no cansarse

¿no es esa su nieta la que viene corriendo alrededor de nuestra cancha?- pregunto Eiji, mientras trataba de levantarse con aquellas pesas que le había dado Inui para entrenar sus piernas

AH?- dijo la entrenadora volteando a ver- Sí es ella, que estará haciendo por aquí- Sakuno- gritó

Desde lejos se veía a la chica corriendo hacía las canchas, un poco roja y con la cabeza gacha, sabía que vería a Ryoma, y a todos sus sempais, pero si su abuela le llamaba no podía hacer nada para desobedecerla, aún tenía principios, y eran importantes para ella, quería continuar siendo la misma con su familiares.

Si, abuela- dijo Sakuno un poco cansada al llegar

¿Qué haces corriendo por aquí?

Es un castigo

¿Castigo?- gritaron todos sorprendidos, incluyendo al capitán Tezuka y Oishi, pero n Echizen, que se encontraba practicando con su raqueta en la otra cancha.

Es que falté a la primera hora de mi entrenamiento- dijo ella muy rápido, luego volteó a ver a Syusuke, que la observaba desde hacía un rato

Ya veo, de eso se trata- susurró Momoshiro a Eiji

¿Qué le habrá hecho Syusuke a la pequeña?- dijo Eiji viendo la expresión de Sakuno

¿Qué faltaste?- se sorprendió la abuela de la susodicha- Que te ocurrió

Nada abuela no te preocupes, fue un momento de flojera- dijo Sakuno rascándose la cabeza

¿Flojera?

Sí abuela eso fue- dijo Sakuno retomando su camino- después hablamos, tengo que correr aún, 18 vueltas; y no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que ayudar a mama a empacar

Y ¿A dónde se va tu mama?

Tiene que hacer un reportaje en Hokkaido, no va estará en Tokio durante un mes, aproximadamente,

¿Y estarás sola en tu casa?

Si, supongo, bueno abuela me tengo que ir, te veo luego

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por otro lado se encontraba los sempais hablando entre ellos, tratando de comprender el porque del comportamiento de Sakuno.

¿Qué le has hecho fuji?- dijo Oishi, un poco preocupado

Sí fuji, que le has hecho, porque no se acerco a saludarte, total ella es tu novia ¿no?- dijo Momoshiro agarrando del cuello a Ryoma para que no escapara de la conversación

Ella no es mi novia- dijo Fuji, un poco triste

¿Qué no es tu novia?- se sorprendió Echizen al dejar salir aquellas palabras de su boca

No, a ella le gusta Echizen- dijo mostrando una sonrisa falsa- él talvez había logrado pensar que tenía oportunidad con Sakuno, pero por lo que veía era mentira

Ryoma se puso rojo como un tomate, o se esperaba aquella respuesta de su parte, pero se puso feliz al saberlo, esa chica, era bastante extraña, pero poco a poco había logrado agarrarle cariño.

¿Jugaste con ella?- intervino Inui a la conversación

No lo se exactamente- dijo Syusuke- Disculpen ya me tengo que ir, mi hermana cocino Hígado con arroz, y tengo que avisarle a Yuuta que vaya a cenar en casa

Iujjjj¡ hígado con arroz, eso si que es mas desagradable que los jugos de Sadayaru

Es delicioso- dijo Eiji retomando una sonrisa, después salió de las canchas, para Lugo hablar con Tezuka

Ese estupido de Fuji jugó con Sakuno, - pensó el más pequeño, pero igual de fuerte, Ryoma

De la nada, Ryoma se soltó del agarre de su sempai, y salió en dirección de los vestidores

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakuno ya había terminado de correr todas las vueltas, y estaba disfrutando de un frió refresco, que congelaría sus pulmones por completo.

Yacía sentada en el suelo, aún con la raqueta en la mano.

Se levantó y se fue a vestir a los cambiadores

Sakuno ¿por qué llegaste tarde?- le preguntó una compañera del club

No me digas que ya tienes novio- dijo una chica bastante interesada en el tema

No nada que ver, no piensen mal- dijo Sakuno recordando amargamente lo que había sucedido con Syusuke

Apuesto que si, Minako- dijo una de las chicas hablando con sus amigas

Sakuno se metió a una de las duchas, y abrió lentamente el caño, refrescándose con el agua fría, que surcaba cada parte de su cuerpo sin compasión, si cualquier chico la viese, desearía ser el agua que bañaba a sakuno, pero afortunadamente para Sakuno, no había nadie mas que las tres chicas que se encontraban maquillándose en el lavabo.

Después de quince largos minutos, Sakuno salió de la ducha, mojada de pies y cabezas, fue secando poco a poco su cuerpo, para después cambiarse.

La chica se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie en el vestidor, ni huella de una chica, debía de ser la ultima en salir de aquel lugar, no estaba muy segura.

Terminó de recoger su cabello en una coleta, dejando ciertos mechones rebeldes pasar pos su rostro.

Sakuno terminó de arreglar lo que faltaba de sus cosas, y salió corriendo hacía su casa, su madre aún necesitaba ayuda, y tenía que ir lo más rápido que podía.

Sakuno- le llamó alguien antes que lograra salir del Seigaku

La chica volteó para encontrarse con…

* * *

**Una vez más como en todo mis fics, ls dejo en suspenso, jujuju m divierto mucho asiendolo, no olviden de LEER LA PARTE D ARRIBA es sumamente importante, y m harian un tremendo favor si lo hiciesen **

**R**

**W**

**beshos**

**frikis-san ---- la votacion termina aproximadamente en el 62avo rw, si llegan mas seran cordialmente recibidos **


End file.
